


Nightmares and I Love You's

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: I'll be Yours if You'll be Mine [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Shua?” Jeonghan asked.Joshua turned away from him.“Joshua?” Jeonghan repeated, fear creeping into his voice as he scrambled towards him. “Shua?” Why was he acting like this? Did Jeonghan do something wrong?Where Jeonghan has a nightmare and Joshua comforts himPart of the I'll be Yours if You'll be Mine verse





	Nightmares and I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> nightmare gone bad and some comforting sex. seungcheol sleeps like the dead so he doesn't really play a huge role in this one

“Shua?” Jeonghan asked.

Joshua turned away from him.

“Joshua?” Jeonghan repeated, fear creeping into his voice as he scrambled towards him. “Shua?” Why was he acting like this? Did Jeonghan do something wrong?

“Don’t call me that,” he spat, the anger clear in his eyes.

“Come on now Joshua,” Jeonghan said, nervous. “Let’s not joke here. Please.”

“You were always too needy. Seungcheol and I will be better without you. Bye,” he said, walking away from Jeonghan.

“Shua!” Jeonghan ran after him, “Joshua! Please!”  

Jeonghan kept running, only to suddenly wake up.

His body jolted upwards, panting like he had run hard. Tears fell from his eyes.

“Mmm,” Joshua mumbled. “What’s wrong Jeonghannie? Bad dream?” Blindly in the dark, he reached out and pet Jeonghan’s flank.

Jeonghan said nothing, wiping at his eyes. He shook silently, sitting up.  A dream that turned into his worst nightmare.

Sitting up, Joshua shuffled close, “Jeonghannie,” he said cajolingly. “What’s wrong?” He reached out and pet Jeonghan’s ears. “I’m right here.”

“You,” he choked, “you left me.” He swallowed some tears, “You said Seungcheol was enough and you left me.”

“Shh, shh,” Joshua said, climbing into his lap. He continued to pet him. “I would never,” kissing the top of Jeonghan’s head, he said in a whisper, “It was only a bad dream. I love you.”

Jeonghan grabbed him tightly, moving his head onto Joshua’s shoulder. He let the tears fall as Joshua continued petting him on the head, whispering to him that he loved him. Jeonghan moved his head, turning it to kiss Joshua’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his ear to his shoulder.

Sniffing deeply, he moved his hands underneath Joshua’s shirt, searching for skin, that warmth and the steady heartbeat. His hands roamed Joshua’s chest before moving down into his pants. “Can I?”

Joshua knew he was searching for that skin on skin contact. The type that would ground him into reality that Joshua was still here, and that he loved him. “Yea. Let me help you.” Joshua sat up, letting Jeonghan pull down his sweats and his boxers, pushing it off his feet and onto the floor, leaving him naked on his lower half.

Jeonghan nosed his way down Joshua’s neck to his chest, licking at his pink nipples. Arching into Jeonghan’s mouth, Joshua let out a quiet moan. The jaguar continued his little feast, letting his fingers wander onto Joshua’s lovely derriere, digging into them, affirming that Joshua was there, on his lap. That Joshua hadn’t left him like he did in that nightmare.

“I’m right here,” Joshua choked out. The sensation of Jeonghan’s tongue on his nipples were distracting. But that was what Jeonghan was looking for; half a distraction and half confirmation that Joshua wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t bother to stifle the moan that escaped his throat as Jeonghan started to finger him. Seungcheol slept like the dead.

Digging his hands into Jeonghan’s shoulders, he shuddered as Jeonghan’s thin fingers slid inside him, slowly massaging his walls. Luckily, he was still wet from their nightly romp.

Jeonghan sniffed, letting his nose go up and down Joshua’s long neck, abandoning his feast of Joshua’s pink nipples to start another long line of love bites to match the ones that he and Seungcheol left from earlier in the night. Biting down, he ruthlessly pulled and pushed his fingers in and out, relishing in Joshua’s sobbing.

“I-“ Joshua shook, clutching at Jeonghan, “I want.” He moaned into Jeonghan’s ears.

“Want what? What do you want baby?” Jeonghan needed to hear it. He had to.

Groaning, Joshua pushed down on Jeonghan’s fingers. “I want,” biting his lip to stifle another noise, he continued, “I want you.” He whined as Jeonghan took his fingers out, leaving his hole empty and twitching. With a shaky hand, he let go of his iron grip on Jeonghan’s shoulder and trailed down his chest, all the way down to the tent in his sweats. Joshua wrapped his hand around it, stroking it through the fabric, watching as Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered close in pleasure. “I want this. I want you inside me and making me cry out so loud that we’ll wake up Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan nodded, prying open his eyes to stare at Joshua. He was half naked, his shirt rucked up and his chest heaving. The pink nipples that the two hybrids loved, wet and swollen with how much they sucked on them. Joshua’s perky butt on display, their leftover come dripping out of him.

“Make love to me,” Joshua whispered against his lips, bestowing Jeonghan with a warm kiss before pulling away.

* * *

Jeonghan pushed in, his hips moving in an upward motion, grinning wildly as Joshua met his hips with a downward push of his ass. He gripped onto one side of Joshua’s hips, holding it tightly as Joshua pulled off and pushed down again, his ass engulfing Jeonghan’s leaking cock. “Is that enough baby?”

Legs quivering from the little workout from earlier, Joshua shook his head, moaning into the air as he tried to get Jeonghan’s cock deep inside him. “I need more.” He needed more friction, deeper thrusts, an ache to felt.

“I can give you more,” Jeonghan grunted. Turning them over, he, gently as he could, maneuvered Joshua onto his back. Jeonghan hovered over him, ecstatically smiling.

Joshua held out his arms, “Give me all you have,” he said.

Jeonghan sort of did. Joshua’s neck was littered with teeth marks, his shoulders didn’t go untouched either. His hips sporting a set of fingerprints. His thighs held a handprint or two that might’ve belonged to Jeonghan. But it wasn’t enough. Jeonghan still felt mildly antsy. Still felt uneasy.

“I love you,” Joshua whispered, moving his hand to push Jeonghan’s sweaty bangs away. His eyes shone with love, a devotion that only he could ever give them. “Show me how much you love me.”

Jeonghan thrust deep, pushing his cock all the way in until all he could see down where the two of them met was the base of his cock. He pulled out, ears picking up the groan Joshua let out through the slick noises of lube and left over come. Roughly, he pushed back in, holding one of Joshua’s legs up to meet his chest.

Joshua choked out a broken love you, his hands scrambling at the sheets where they had fallen.

Pulling out, Jeonghan started a brutal pace of driving back in and pulling out slowly, teasing Joshua but giving him that hard cock he wanted. All the while Joshua spilled out litanies of I love you’s, letting them wash over Jeonghan’s hurt heart, cleansing it of the horrid nightmare.

He was loved. And he loved in return, hovering over Joshua, loving him thoroughly, fucking into him, marking his place inside his lover, his savior, his world. Jeonghan couldn’t close his eyes, not when he could feast on Joshua and every little expression on his face as Jeonghan made love to him.

Whimpering out another I love you, Joshua’s hand reached out to wrap around Jeonghan’s wrist, his face leaning sideways to bite into it as he moaned, his own cock twitching, his come getting all over his stomach.

Jeonghan grinned as he felt Joshua tighten around him, his own cock finally giving out, spilling all he could inside.

“I love you,” Joshua said, hands coming up to caress his face. He leaned up, kissing the tops of Jeonghan’s eyes as he closed them. “I love you so much.” Wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, he let the jaguar hybrid hug him tightly, almost to the point of pain. He repeated, “I love you Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan nodded, kissing Joshua on the temple. “Love you too Shua. So, fucking much.”

* * *

Opening his eyes, Joshua groaned. His legs hurt. His ass smarted from all the sex. And his lovers were arguing again.

“Unfair,” Seungcheol howled. “Why did you get to have Shua again? We always agree that it’s equal times.”

Jeonghan must’ve shrugged. “It just happened. We tried to wake you but you slept like a log. A dead one.”

“Guys,” Joshua called out, voice raspy. “I’m hungry.”

The two of them nearly ran over.

“What can I get you?” The both of them spoke out the same time, eager to please him as always.

Seungcheol shoved Jeonghan, clearly still unhappy after he woke up smelling the scent of sex that didn’t include him.

“Water first,” Joshua said, cutting in before they could do any damage to each other. “And some pain pills. Then some porridge.” He waved a hand at them. “Don’t fight ok?”

“Of course not Shua,” they chorused.

The two of them shoved at each other getting out of their room. But Jeonghan turned his head back, mouthing with a smile, “Love you.”

“Love you,” Joshua said out loud, devolving into giggles as the two of them just lit up at his words. His cute lovers.


End file.
